


so good to be yours

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Olympic Swimmer Nanase Haruka, Post-Season/Series 03, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Makoto visits Sydney while Haru is at a training camp for the Olympics. While things are awkward at first, they find their rhythm together again.





	so good to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write it in honor of Road to the World coming out! Special thanks to Icicle for enabling this. The title comes from Echos's, "Stay," which I've now used for two fic titles lol.

The start of Olympic trials are a few weeks away. Haru knows he isn't the most insightful person in the world but even he can sense the tension growing among the athletes. A girl has a nervous breakdown in the cafeteria. Two boys fight over a towel in the locker room. The pressure is mounting and Haru feels it.

They're at a training camp in Sydney, the farthest he's ever been from home. He's glad Rin is here but they're competing again and they can't be too friendly when it could mean not making the qualifying time. It's been a month and he misses his friends, his pool, and especially his boyfriend. He's never been away from Makoto this long.

He tries not to let the pressure or homesickness get to him. Ryuuji has him doing meditation every morning to stay grounded and while he hates sitting alone in a room for an hour, it's still better than listening to the other annoying Olympic hopefuls. Rin drags him to a social hour at a nearby bar every week or so but he hates the loud noises and bad smells.

"Your stroke was sloppy. Again."

Haru's swam at least 2000 meters already this evening and it doesn't sound as though Ryuuji plans on letting him out of the pool anytime soon. That isn't going to work, because he has _plans_ tonight. As he swims another 100 meters, he racks his mind, trying to come up with something that will get him out.

What would Rin do? He managed to squeeze two whole days without swimming so he could spend time with Sousuke.

As he surfaces the water, he winces and clutches his shoulder, gingerly rotating it. He lets out a soft cry of pain.

"What happened?"

He looks up at Ryuuji. "Must have tweaked it."

Ryuuji stares at Haru for a moment, then releases a frustrated sigh. "Your form was better that time. Take a shower and have the chef give you something _other_ than mackerel."

Haru tugs off his goggles and swim cap, then climbs out of the pool. He wishes there could be a hand above him to give him an extra boost.

He heads to the locker room and takes a quick shower. Anticipation tingles in his gut as he towels off, stepping into a pair of black track pants and a Hidaka University t-shirt. Ryuuji gives him a nod farewell and Haru returns it. He appreciates that his coach speaks his nonverbal language. For good measure, he touches his shoulder again as he walks to the exit.

His phone buzzes and he glances at it. It's from Ryuuji.

_Hope the shoulder trick was worth it. Have fun tonight, kid._

Haru realizes he clutched his other shoulder in the pool.

**

He opens and shuts the door to his apartment, dropping his sports bag to the floor. It isn't a long walk to his temporary living space but his bag is heavy and he doesn't want anything else pulling him down.

"Haru?"

The light in the living room is on. His apartment isn't as nice as the one in Tokyo but it does the job. There's a gas grill and a big tub and that's all he usually cares about. "You made it."

Makoto's sitting on the couch, his face beaming. His smile is almost blinding. Haru wishes it could be that easy for _him_ , to be able to flash an easy smile at the ones he loves.

"I got in a little early. Looks like you managed to finish practice early, too?"

Haru nods, his palms beginning to sweat as he approaches Makoto. "Coach let me leave."

It's silent for a while, Haru standing frozen across the room from Makoto. He knows what he wants but isn't sure how Makoto feels about it. They've had a month apart and they're out of sync. Insecurities fill Haru's mind as he wonders if Makoto actually _enjoyed_ his time away from him.

"Are you tired? Have you eaten?"

Haru shrugs. "Not really hungry or tired."

He crosses the room and sits beside Makoto. Their knees graze and they both suck in a breath. Haru isn't good at this. He wishes Makoto would just take the lead like he normally does, but for some reason, he just sits there, tension pouring out of his shoulders.

The silence is increasingly awkward. Finally, Haru breaks. "I - I missed you."

Makoto stares at him, his mouth open in surprise. Haru seizes the opportunity and grabs his collar, pulling him into a kiss.

Things finally feel right. Makoto lets out a moan deep in his throat and pulls Haru onto his lap. Haru quickly obliges, settling himself on Makoto's legs, wrapping his arms around his back. Makoto clenches his fists in Haru's shirt as their kiss deepens and becomes messier, tongues sliding against each other. Haru slides his hips forward, desperate to make up for the time they've lost.

Makoto moans again and breaks the kiss. "Haru?"

He presses their foreheads together, his breath ragged with lust. "Bed?"

Hands grip Haru's hips as Makoto stands, hoisting them both off the couch. It's so hot when Makoto lifts Haru like he weighs nothing. Haru latches his mouth to Makoto's neck, digging his teeth into the skin. Makoto clutches Haru's back and pushes him against the wall on the way to the bedroom.

Haru tilts his head and they're kissing again, hips grinding against each other. He feels Makoto's hardness through his shorts and tightens the grip of his thighs around Makoto's hips.

They're wearing too many clothes, Haru decides. He reaches down and undoes Makoto's belt, popping the button open and pushing down his shorts. Makoto shifts, holding Haru up with ease as he steps out of his shorts.

Makoto breaks the kiss and tugs Haru's shirt off, sending it to the floor with the shorts. It feels so fucking _good_ to have Makoto's hands on Haru's bare skin. Haru is dizzy with kisses, drowning in Makoto's mouth. He rubs himself against Makoto's front, desperate for more friction.

Just as he starts to find a rhythm, Makoto pulls Haru away from the wall and walks them the rest of the way to the bedroom.

They fall to the bed together with a grunt, but that doesn't break their kiss. Makoto teases Haru's nipple between his fingers and sparks of pleasure shoot through his body. He cries out and slides his hand under Makoto's shirt, wanting to drive him just as crazy.

Before he can reach Makoto's chest, Makoto pulls away and tugs Haru's pants off. Haru is completely naked, his skin probably completely flush. It's dark in Haru's bedroom but Makoto must be able to see, because the way he's looking at Haru sends shivers down his spine.

"Missed you so much." Makoto's voice is barely above a whisper and it's filled with longing.

Haru presses his lips together and looks away. He _can't_ say everything he wants to say. The texts he sent to Makoto the last four weeks paint a picture of someone who's fine, who isn't lonely without his boyfriend there. "Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

Makoto gives him a knowing smile and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. "Is that what you want?"

He reaches up and cups Makoto's cheek, trying to convey his emotions without having to say it out loud. "Please?"

There's a moment's pause before Makoto begins to look around the bedroom. "Do you have lube?"

"Yeah, the second drawer in the nightstand."

Haru takes the time to admire Makoto's body, still incredibly fit despite not being a competitive swimmer anymore. If they weren't so desperate for each other, they'd take their time together. Haru knows every inch of Makoto's body, knows which spots turn him into putty. Right now, Haru thinks he might die if he doesn't have Makoto inside him within the next five minutes.

Makoto is the only person who can get under Haru's skin like this, who can see below the surface, drive him crazy, force him to come to terms with thoughts and feelings he'd rather keep to himself. He's seen Haru at his best and worst and everything in between.

"Haru?"

He snaps out of his thoughts and realizes Makoto is kneeling between his thighs, his fingers coated in lube. "I'm fine."

Makoto presses one finger inside of him and even though it's uncomfortable, his body opens for Makoto, longs for more. Haru groans and presses Makoto's finger in deeper, needing to feel it.

Luckily, Makoto picks up on the hint and pushes a second finger in Haru's ass and Haru fights the temptation to touch himself and come right then and there. It's been so long and toys and his own fingers are nothing compared to Makoto's long fingers -- or his solid cock.

"Now."

Makoto raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Stop asking me dumb questions and get over here." Haru rolls his eyes and slides further up on the bed.

His fingers leave Haru's ass and Makoto slicks up his cock, wasting no time before he pushes inside Haru.

Makoto gasps. "Oh my god, Haru."

He raises his legs higher against Makoto's sides and Makoto is in all the way. In this moment, Haru feels so full, so complete.

"Do it hard." Haru raises his arms above his head and squeezes his muscles around Makoto's dick.

Makoto reaches for Haru's wrists and grasps them, then begins to move. He starts out slow and steady but picks up speed, snapping his hips, pressing deep inside Haru until it's almost too much.

"Fuck." Haru adjusts the angle of his hips until -- _there_. Makoto is fucking straight into his prostate and he curls his toes, letting out a moan.

When they first started having sex, Haru tried to keep his face passive, not wanting to show any weakness. Makoto eventually pointed out to Haru how stupid he was being and since then, Haru has no problem letting Makoto know when he's enjoying something.

"You want me to touch you?" Sweat glistens on Makoto's forehead as they stare into each other's eyes.

Haru shakes his head. "Not yet. I want you to come first."

Makoto makes a whining noise and leans forward, practically bending Haru in half, and kisses him. It's messy and sweaty and Makoto is _still_ pinning Haru against the bed and Haru wouldn't have it any other way.

He feels every missed call, every delayed response to a text, every time he wished he could kiss Makoto but couldn't. All the frustration and loneliness melts away with each thrust from Makoto's hips. It's scary how much Haru loves Makoto, how much he needs him in his life. He hates that's the case but he wouldn't have it be anyone other than Makoto.

"What are you thinking about?" Makoto doesn't break his pace in the least.

"I-" Haru tries again. "I love you."

Makoto buries his face in Haru's neck, slams into him and comes, squeezing Haru's wrists with more strength than he likely intended. Haru tightens his muscles, milking every last drop of come from Makoto's cock and Makoto moans again. Haru finds himself not needing to be touched any more than the friction against Makoto's stomach, reaching his own climax. He tosses his head back, giving Makoto the freedom to suck on his neck as he comes. Makoto fucks him through his orgasm and the elation of the evening makes it even better.

The thrusts still and Makoto finally releases Haru's wrists. He picks himself up and they look at each other. Makoto's eyes shine with something that suspiciously look like tears.

Haru wipes the corner of Makoto's eyes with his thumb. "Don't be stupid."

He smiles at Haru and pulls out gently. "I can't help it."

They clean themselves the best they can and fall against each other on the bed. Makoto wraps an arm around Haru's shoulder, pulling him against his chest. "I have 72 hours left here. What do you want to do?"

Haru hums. "Coach said I should eat something other than mackerel."

Makoto ruffles Haru's hair. "He knows you well."

"Not as well as you."

They're silent for a moment until Makoto clears his throat. "I love you, too."

Sentimentalities usually do nothing for Haru, but the words wash over him like the warm sun as he floats in the ocean. He can't help but smile.

Between finishing classes and qualifying for the Olympics, he has a lot of important work to do in the next year, but right now, Haru just wants to spend the weekend with the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ashiiblack)!


End file.
